Alex Rider: SAS  School Kids
by TS3KayMarie
Summary: Alex Rider has been in SAS for two year. Ever since Jack was killed by Scorpia. Alex was only 14 at the time and had to leave everything behind. He is now 16 and MI6 decided to send thirty student from his old school to SAS for an experiment.
1. Chapter 1

Jack was murdered. Killed by Scorpia while I was training at SAS. Now I am Cub, Alex Rider is apparently dead. I felt bad about having to leave my life behind in the non-spy world, my friends and my last sense of normalcy. But two years have past with me in K-Unit and MI6 calling me off on another mission. Now at least I wasn't pulled out of school.

Speaking of schools, the British government has gotten the idea that school kids would like to go to SAS training camps for a month to see the life of a soldier. And for the first trial run, still a whole month long, K-Unit was chosen to look after a school none other than Brookland Comprehensive. Even though I hadn't seen them for two whole years, Tom and possibly the others might find out about me being Alex Rider, the 'Druggie'.

Today of all days was the day we were sent to get the kiddies from their school. We woke up at 0430 hours and got there at 0730. The school was my old one, Brookland Comprehensive, and was exactly the same. Just my luck. We, Wolf and I, entered the school from the front door, the students looked at us excitedly, and we couldn't wait to wipe those smiles off their faces. I saw Tom Harris, Chloe Cobber, and some of my other old friends. Chloe did not look happy, although the others were talking rapidly about going to SAS.

We went to the assembly hall and met Mrs. Jones and Blunt there. We went over the speech and soon after the students filed into the soon crowded room. After everyone was seated, Mrs. Jones began. "Hello, I am Mrs. Jones, I work for the agency who helped come up with this plan. Now, as you know about thirty of you have been chosen to go to a SAS training camp. I hope you all have fun. Now, I would like to turn your attention to Captain Wolf."

"Hello kids. As Mrs. Jones said I am Captain Wolf, leader of one of the units in charge of you. My unit is K-Unit. The person in charge of all of you is Sergeant Cub."

"Hello there. Today you will be departing with us to Brecon Beacons. There you will be treated as SAS soldiers, still kids. You will go through the same kind of training as we do. Is that understood?"

"Yeah," and "Sure." Echoed thru the room.

"You will also be learning discipline, so you will answer all the soldiers with a YES SIR. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

"YES SIR!"

"Good, the thirty of you coming with us, grab your bags. We're leaving now." We left the room. In the hallway I ran into Tom, who was just leaving the room.

"I am so sorry sir."

"It is okay. What is your name boy?"

"Tom Harris, sir."

"Nice to run into you. And what about your friends?"

"Chloe Cobber. And those two are Nick Harrol and John Turmrul."

"Nice to meet you four. Are you all coming to SAS?"

"Yes sir we are sir." Tom replied.

"Don't get to excited Tom, you might be disappointed. Wouldn't want you to get your hopes to high up. What about you three? You Excited?"

"A bit." Chloe replied.

"Only a bit! Im saddened." I replied sarcastically. They all laughed. It was like old times.

"You remind me of someone."

"Who?"

"Alex Rider." She replied.

"Don't know one. But I was Alex Rider in one of my undercover assignments."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was fun. Well I've got to go see how Wolf is holding up in his version of Hell. He hates 'baby sitting'. He thinks he has done that enough for a life time." I laughed, "Ah well, he'll get used to you." And I left my old friends standing there.

"I think it is Alex." Tom said.

"Why do you think that?" Nick said.

"Because, he looks exactly the same. Only older in front."


	2. Chapter 2

It was a long journey back to BB. It seemed longer than three hours some how and Wolf did not look to happy. "Are all school kids this annoying?" He asked.

"Just about all the time. Although we can torture them at camp."

"Sounds good Cub."

We arrived an hour later, the kids stared in awe at the mansion, wondering if that is where they got to stay. After getting of the smelly bus, we finally told them. "You will not be staying in that fine building over there. Rather you get to sleep in the barracks were real soldiers usually sleep." I told them. "Now, I hope you packed light because we have a 10 mile jog ahead of us. And you will be carrying your own bags." Kids around me complained. "Any more complaints and you will have 500 push-ups and 300 sit-ups to look forward to." That got them to shut up.

"Cub," Wolf said to me after we started the jog, "you forgot to mention that they have to do 200 push-ups and 50 sit-ups to do after we get back."

"Yes but they don't need to know. Someone will complain. And I'm betting that it is Andrew Shanklen."

"Why him?"

"Because he is the school bully. Complains to do things he doesn't want to do, loves to do things he does want to do."

"I see."

"He should start complaining soon."

"Really?"

And as if on cue Shanklen said, "Can't you call your buddies and get some jeeps out here?"

"No, you will do as you are told. And since you complained you will have the punishment that Cub told you about."

"But,"

"NO BUTS! I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER PEEP OUT OF ANY OF YOUR MOUTHS UNTIL OUR FIRST EXERCISE!"

Shanklen scowled at Wolf and me but the rest of the run went in silence. I did notice however that my old group of friends, Tom, Zoe, Nick, and John, were signing to each other in the language we had made up. Although I was out of practice, I could still understand what they were saying.

'Do you really think it is Alex?' Zoe signed.

'Yes I do!' Tom signed back.

'It could be a weird coincidence that they look a bit alike.'

'I don't think so.'

'You can be so stubbern.'

'Can you guys please stop arguing!' John joined.

'No.' Zoe and Tom replied back in unison.

'It's getting pretty annoying.' Nice put in.

'Well then tell Tom that it isn't Alex!'

"No!" John and Nick randomly shouted out at once.

"Hey! No shouting!" I went over to them. "What are you even shouting about?"

"Well," Zoe started, "Tom thinks that you really are Alex."

"Shut up Z!" Tom said.

"That's funny. You know that right, because I thought we already established that I wasn't Alex Rider."

"Told you." She said looking smug.

"Alright. When you get back, get dressed into the uniforms provided for you. Keep the area clean, the Sergeant in charge here does not like messes."

"No, I'm not. The Sergeant doesn't even like kids, so answer him with a nice clear Yes Sir or No Sir. Got it?"

"Yes sir." They all said.

"Good, now stop with the signing, it is getting pretty annoying you guys." Soon after that we got to the camp site.

"Cub." Sergeant said.

"Yes sir."

"They, wish for you to go to HQ and be breifed."

"Now?"

"Yes Cub, now."

"Yes Sir."


	3. Chapter 3

I entered the Royal and General later that day. I had become a regular site during those past two years seeing how I am now an actual MI6 agent. I soon came to a stop at Alan Blunts door. The same man who had ruined my life.

"Hello Alex." He began. "It has come to my attention that we sent your former school to SAS Breacon Beacons. And I have a favor to ask of you."

"Not a mission?"

"No Alex. We need you to tell them who you truly are." He said rather bluntly. 'I see were he gets the last name from, suits him perfectly.'

"You're joking."

"No Alex, it is not my habit to make jokes."

"Why should I do that? Why do I have to let them know who I am? Won't I have to explain everything to them, like the whole spy thing? And then they'll have to sign the O.S.A." I stated. "This isn't going to go over well with them at all. Plus they just got there! Do they really have to know today? Why not on the last day of the 'field trip'."

"You will have until tomorrow at their lunch time. You will make a speech explaining who you are and why you are there. And you will answer their questions. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"You are to return back now." He dismissed me, turning in his seat as to not face me.

About an hour later I returned. It was already dark out when I entered my cabin, Eagle was soring quietly, Wolf fell asleep reading, Snake was just out of it, and Fox, was just Fox. I quietly slipped into my bed, and morning hit only too soon.

The next morning was stressful. I had been working all morning on my speech to tell the students who I really was. That I really was Alex Rider. That I am a spy and that's why I had been missing a lot of school. And because of Jack dieing I was sent here, so I could be pulled out whenever MI6 needed me.

At their lunch time I walked into the cafeteria area. All of the students were looking at the food, or what SAS called food, disgustedly. I walked up to the front of the area where all of them could see me. A couple looked at me, wondering why I was there. Soon everyone started noticing me. I waited until it was quiet to speak.

"Hello students. As you know my code name is Cub. My authorities have required me to tell you my real name and why I am here considering I am your age. My name is Rider, Alex Rider." An excited chatter echoed throughout the hall. "Please do not interrupt. You will have plenty of time to ask questions at the end of this. Anyway. Yes, I am Alex the "Druggie" who used to be popular until after my uncle died and I started to disappear with excuses that I was sick, who always came back to school with bruises. But let me tell you what I am really. I am Agent Alex Rider a Special Ops agent for Military Intelligence sector 6, or for short MI6. After my uncle, who was an MI6 agent, was killed on one of his missions, MI6 recruited me I came here for a crash course, I then went on the same mission that killed my uncle. You have most likely heard of the destroying of the Stormbreakers invented my Herod Sayle. I was the one who stopped him killing you with a virus that was put into the Stormbreaker computers. The virus would have killed all of you. Next mission was where I was almost dissected without an anesthetic to see how long it would take till my heart stopped beating, and was cloning all of his students into clones of himself, just making them look like him. Then I went to America to work for the CIA and stopped the world from Nuclear Bombs. Next was with the famous Damion Cray. You all know of his Game Slayer games. He made me play the real live version of it. Then I stopped a terrorist organization from killing all of you. They had made a shot which all English school kids get have some poison in it which during the right frequency would go into your blood stream and kill you. Next I saved the U.S.A from getting hit by a space hotel by making that hotel blow up in the right spot which then made it evaporate. Yes I have been up in space. After that I had another run in with a terrorist organization that was trying to kill me. I won't go into detail about my other missions and what you just heard was a version cleaned up to a PG level, a level appropriate for school children. I am a spy yes, but it is not fun and games. It is not James Bond. It is not glamorous. It is full of death, terror, and despair. I have seen things most people have not seen during a life time. Any questions?"

**Sorry for not updating so long. I have had writers block. Also since school has started I have been loaded with home work. I wish I was home schooled. Thank you to all of my reviewers and subscribers! I will try to update sooner next time. Hope you liked it! Sorry it's so short! The next chapter will be longer.**

**KayMarie **


	4. Important Author Note

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated at all! But I need to know what to update next! So if everyone could go to my page and vote for 1 or 2 stories on my poll then that would be great! So far Alex Rider: SAS School Kids has 4 votes and is in the lead, Return to Hogwarts has 3 votes, and Jedi of Hogwarts and Number Four at Hogwarts have 1 vote each and are tied. So if you could vote for your favorite story then I will update that one as soon as possible! Thank you!

~ KayMarie


	5. Another Important Authors Note

Hey everyone! Thanks for voting on my poll! The poll will be closed on March 28th, so anyone who wants to vote needs to go to my profile and vote! In the last chapter of this story, Alex asked if anyone had questions. I can't figure out what I should have anyone ask, so if you have a question that I could answer please message me! That will help me update this story faster!  
Thank you for reading!  
~KayMarie


End file.
